lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Salut
était un symbole de salut pour les survivants. ]] Le salut est un thème abordé fréquemment dans la série, étant donné qu'être sauvé de l'île était le but initial des survivants. Cependant, certains survivants ont accepté leur destin tandis que d'autres, à présent hors de l'île, veulent y retourner. Sur l'île Pour les survivants Septembre 2004 Peu après le crash du vol 815, les survivants tentent par tous les moyens de contacter le monde extérieur à l'île. Boone vérifie le réseau sur son téléphone portable, tandis que Sayid et Charlie allument un feu en espérant guider de probables secours. Mais dès la première nuit, Sayid remarque que l'arrivée tardive des secours n'est pas normal : Shannon, quant à elle, est persaudée qu'ils seront très vite sauvés. Elle refuse ainsi la barre chocolatée que lui propose Boone, en indiquant qu'elle la dégustera à bord du bateau qui les ramènera chez eux. Le lendemain, Jack, Kate et Charlie décident de se rendre au cockpit pour récupérer la radio de l'avion et émettre un message de détresse. Mais là-bas, le pilote leur indique raconte que l'avion avait dévié de 1000 miles de sa route initiale, ce qui suggère que les secours ne cherchent pas au bon endroit. Il est ensuite tué par le Monstre. De retour au camp, Jack, Kate et Charlie ne révèlent rien aux autres survivants pour ne pas leur faire perdre espoir. Toujours certaine d'être très vite sauvée, Shannon refuse d'aider Boone à trier des vêtements et indique qu'il perd son temps. Michael, lui, assure à son fils Walt qu'il lui achètera un autre chien une fois de retour chez eux pour le consoler de la mort probable de Vincent. La radio du cockpit étant cassée, Jack la confie à Sayid pour la réparer. Ce dernier réussit et décide de se rendre sur les hauteurs de l'île pour envoyer un message de détresse. Il part donc en mission avec Kate, Shannon, Boone, Charlie et Sawyer. Mais ils ne peuvent envoyer de message car il y en a déjà un qui bloque la fréquence. Il est en allemand (français en VO) et, comme le décrypte Shannon, parle de mort. Sayid en déduit qu'il est émis depuis 16 ans, ce qui amène Charlie a résumer la situation en quelques mots : « Où est-ce qu'on est tombés ? ». Sur la plage, Hurley tente de réveiller Edward Mars en lui faisant croire qu'ils sont sauvés. Plus tard, pour répondre à une question de Charlie, Sayid lui dit que les satellites ne les repèreront pas car ils ne savent pas où chercher. Sachant que les secours cherchent au mauvais endroit, Jack décide de brûler les corps des victimes du crash restés dans le fuselage. Kate indique cependant à Charlie qu'ils enflammeront la carlingue une fois la nuit tombée, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un les repère. Le lendemain, lorsque Sayid demande l'aide de Kate pour l'aider à trianguler le signal de détresse en allemand et ainsi trouver d'où il est émis, il lui dit « Je te sens aussi anxieuse que moi de vouloir quitter cette île ». Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, les survivants commencent à perdre espoir d'être sauvés. Lorsque Sun dit à Jin qu'elle pense que personne ne vient les secourir, ce dernier réplique « Quelqu'un va venir ». De même, quand Claire demande quand est-ce qu'ils seront secourus, Charlie lui répond « Bientôt ». Jack, lui, tente de protéger au mieux les autres survivants mais Boone, agacé, lui demande « Qui t'a élu notre sauveur ? ». Jack rencontre plus tard Locke dans la jungle et ce dernier lui indique que les survivants doivent arrêter d'attendre d'être secourus. Jack rentre dans la soirée sur la plage et fait un discours devant tout le camp lors duquel il demande aux survivants de ne plus attendre de sauvetage imminent. Le lendemain, en se préparant pour emmener un groupe de survivants aux grottes, Jack dit à Kate que les survivants qui attendent toujours d'être secourus devraient plutôt penser à leur sécurité. Cependant, beaucoup de survivants décident de rester sur la plage. Ainsi, Sayid préfère rester por entretenir un grand feu de camp pour attirer un éventuel bateau, Michael et son fils restent également pour ne pas manquer le sauvetage tandis que Sawyer refuse de se montrer pessimiste en abandonnant l'idée d'être sauvé. Kate décide elle aussi de rester sur la plage pour « ne pas se construire une maison » sur l'île. Sayid, lui, élabore un plan pour trianguler le message de détresse mais Locke l'assome et détruit ses équipements pour empêcher quiconque de quitter l'île. Octobre 2004 * Aprés s'être réveillé de sa fièvre, Sawyer demande à Kate: "Nous avons été sauvés ?" * Charlie chante "All alone, I try to be invincible/Together now , we can be saved." * La mère de Charlie aprés lui avoir donné le piano lui dit "sauve nous". * Bernard contruit un SOS et dit au reste du groupe "J'essaie juste de vous sauver", ce à quoi Eko répond "Les gens sont sauvés de différentes façons". * Rose etBernard décident de ne pas quitter l'île car celle-ci a guéri Rose de son cancer. * Quand les survivants voient l'Elizabeth, ils se disent qu'ils sont sauvés. Novembre 2004 * Les paroles de la chanson d'Oasis que Charlie chante sont : "Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me..." Plus tard, Desmond lui explique qu'il l'a sauvé de la mort plusieurs fois et qu'il ne pourra pas le faire éternellement. * Claire cherche des oiseaux migrateurs auquels attaché un message de détresse. * Locke fait exploser la station Flamme puis le sous-marin, il semble plus que quiconque déterminé à ne pas être sauver. , * Naomi dit à Hurley que l'on a retrouvé l'avion du vol 815 et que tout les passagers étaient morts. C'est pour ça que personne ne les a cherché. * A la fin de l'épisode, Jack contacte le bateau de Noami. Tout les survivants pensent être sauvés. Décembre 2004 * Quand Jack et Sayid aperçoivent l'hélicoptère de Frank Lapidus posé dans un coin dégagé de l'île, tous deux pensent enfin pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Pour les « Autres » de:Rettung en:Salvation es:Salvación it:Salvezza pl:Zbawienie pt:Salvação ru:Спасение